A Demon's Heart
by XxScorpio-MoonxX
Summary: A One-shot song fic to 'Can't fight the moonlight' Inuyasha is a his time of vulnerabity and wonders off. Kagome thinks he doesn't care about her, he decides to prove her wrong. LEMON! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I sure wish I did! I also don't own the song 'can't fight the moonlight' by Leean Rimes.  
  
A/N: Well, this is basically just a fluffy one-shot between Inuyasha and Kagome. I might make this part of a longer fic when I know more about the show and all the characters, but this what I have for now, Anyways, enjoy the fic.  
  
A Demon's Heart  
  
"" Speech  
  
'' Thoughts  
  
[]Song lyrics  
  
The full moon shone, bathing the small campground with it's light. A rigid figure was on the ground, on his hands and knees, he screamed as his hair changed from silver to ebony black. His eyes turned from a golden amber, to chocolate brown, his dog-like ears disappeared being replaced by a humans, his claws shrank to human size and his fangs retracted.  
  
He collapsed, panting onto the ground. He was human again, once a month this happened, the human blood in him overtook the demon. He hated it, he hated losing his strength. But lately he had been hating it even more, he was losing his strength to protect Kagome.  
  
He heard footsteps coming toward him, and instinctively drew his sword, whirling around to face his attacker, but he was only met with a raven- haired beauty.  
  
[Under a lovers' sky  
  
Gonna be with you]  
  
"Oh." He said, slipping it back into it's sheath. "It's you."  
  
"Inuyasha, you ....." He stared at him as if seeing him for the first time, but in way, she was. "You look so different." He looked away from her, as if ashamed that she was seeing him like this.  
  
"Ya, well, on the full moon I change into a human." He replied. Kagome walked over and sat beside him.  
  
[And no one's gonna be around  
  
If you think that you won't fall]  
  
"I don't mind you looking different." She replied, sensing his shame. "It does look that bad anyway." Inuyasha snorted sarcastically.  
  
"Ya right, I don't even have any of my powers." He said, his voice full disdain. "How the hell am I supposed to protect anyone like this." Kagome smiled and rested a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You don't need your powers." She said, looking at him with admiration. "You have enough skill on your own."  
  
[Well just wait until  
  
Til the sun goes down]  
  
He fixed his eyes on her. She looked so much like Kikyo the way that the moonlight her face. He shook his head to rid of himself of the thought, but he still hadn't forgot the nights that they had spent under the full moon, the way she felt underneath him .....  
  
'Stop!' He screamed at himself. 'She's not Kikyo, she never will be! Kikyo's gone, get it? Gone!'  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" She asked, her eyes carrying concern.  
  
"Ya, I'm fine." He snapped, irritated with himself. Her head fell, looking sad.  
  
"Sorry, you just looked upset about something." She said. Inuyasha mentally kicked himself for hurting her feelings.  
  
[Underneath the starlight - starlight  
  
There's a magical feeling - so right]  
  
"Sorry." He replied. Kagome's head snapped up.  
  
"Your apologizing?" She asked, sounding amazed.  
  
"Ya, what of it?" He said, but he knew what was coming.  
  
"You never apologize."  
  
"So, I'm in a good mood." He replied.  
  
"Oh." She said, sounding upset.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, slight traces of concern passing his features.  
  
"I was just hoping that maybe ......" She paused, then continued. "Maybe. ....... It was something more."  
  
[It'll steal your heart tonight]  
  
Inuyasha was at a loss for words. What could he say, blab out that he like her? That her mere presence stirred up emotions in him? He didn't answer, but inside ideas were chasing each other around his head. Kagome looked crestfallen.  
  
"I should've known." She said, holding back tears as she stood up. "I should've known you'd never care." She began walking off, and Inuyasha screamed at himself. Half of him told him that she should let her go, that it was safer that way, that he wouldn't have his heart shattered again. But the other half screamed at him to stop her, to tell her.  
  
"Kagome." He said, she stopped and looked back him. "I do care." She couldn't believe her ears. Inuyasha cared about her. She felt her chest swell with happiness as she ran towards him and right into his arms. She lifted her head up and looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"I just knew you had to care about me." She said. Their eyes locked, brown merged with brown, He knew resistance was useless and before Inuyasha knew what he was doing, his lips were pressed firmly against hers.  
  
[You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight]  
  
As their kiss grew, so did Inuyasha's passion. He opened his mouth gently, asking his silent question. She replied by wrapping her hands around her neck. Taking it as a yes he gently flicked her bottom lip with his tongue, before it darted hotly into her mouth, causing her to gasp slightly. After a moment they both pulled away, panting from the intensity of the kiss.  
  
[Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight]  
  
"Inuyasha ......" She trailed off, not quite knowing what to say. He stared at her his now brown eyes filled with unspoken yearning and desire.  
  
"Kagome ..... please, I want you. Actually scratch that, I need you." He said, it was true. At that moment she was like a drug to him. He had a taste of her, but he needed more. He needed her beneath him, screaming his name, there were no words for what he was feeling.  
  
It wasn't lust, he loved this mortal girl that had freed him from the tree, and now had awoken his spirit in more ways then one. He only prayed that she wouldn't end up hating up him again, he didn't think he would be able to survive that blow again.  
  
[No, you can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart]  
  
Kagome snuggled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't know." She replied. "I'm a little scared about ..... well, you know." She replied, a faint blush tinting her cheeks. Inuyasha smiled a little. Kikyo had been scared her first time with him too, but he had been gentle with her, and he would be again. He pressed his lips to her ear.  
  
"I'll be gentle with you." He whispered, holding her tightly to him. She smiled into his shoulder. Of course he would be, he was always gentle with her. He even was at first, when he was fighting Sesshomaru, he protected her, fought for her. She pulled her head away from his shoulder to look directly into those chocolate orbs that she could just fall into.  
  
[There's no escape from love  
  
Was a gentle breeze  
  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
  
No matter what you think]  
  
"Alright, I guess." She said, still feeling nervous.  
  
"Don't guess." Inuyasha replied. "I want you to be sure, I don't want you wake up tomorrow morning and regret this."  
  
"Alright then." She replied, suddenly feeling brave. "Yes."  
  
[It'll be too long  
  
Til your in my arms]  
  
Now that he had her consent he brought his lips hungrily down her hers. She kissed back with as much passion as he gave her, letting the passion that was growing in her take over. He broke away, and began making a trail of hot kisses down her neck, leading to her collar bone, and finally resting on the edge of her shirt.  
  
He looked up into her eyes, asking his silent question. She swallowed and nodded. He slowly began to undo the buttons of her school uniform, each time planting a kiss where the shirt opened slightly do to his handiwork.  
  
[Underneath the starlight - starlight  
  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
  
Feel it steal your heart tonight]  
  
He slowly pulled back her shirt, revealing the soft flesh of her bosom, that was still partly covered by her bra. Any other time would have been baffled by the strange device, but in his passion he ignored it. He lifted her up slightly and reached behind her back, unclipping the bra. It went slack and slipped halfway down her smooth shoulders. She instinctively crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"It's alright." He whispered, and gently uncrossed her arms. She smiled shyly.  
  
"It's just that ....... this is the first time a man has ever seen me this way." She replied. Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"I know." He replied, and kissed her softly. He broke away and grinned.  
  
"I guess this doesn't seem fair to you huh?" He said, indicating to his kimono.  
  
"Actually, it doesn't." She replied, and lifted her hand to begin unbuttoning it. As she did she remembered how her protected her with it when they were fighting Yura. It saved her life, as he had done many times.  
  
[You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight]  
  
She pushed it off his shoulders, and let it fall carelessly to the ground, revealing the white shirt that her wore underneath it. She smiled.  
  
"I guess you were going for the extra protection." She said, causing him to chuckle.  
  
"I guess so." Inuyasha replied. She once again began to undo the buttons of his shirt, and again she slipped it off his strong shoulders, revealing the well-toned chest that came with being the skilled fighter that he was.  
  
"See somethin' you like?" He teased. She blushed slightly.  
  
[Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight]  
  
He kissed her softly on the lips, but once again the kiss grew more intense and his hand began to wander from her slim waist up the side of her body. He gently grasped on of her creamy breasts in his hand and began making gentle circles around the soft surface of her nipple. He felt it begin to harden under his hand, causing him to become more aroused. And so it seemed, the effect was taking place within Kagome, her kisses became increasingly harder the more he teased her with his smooth hands.  
  
He inhaled her exhilarating scent that was mingled with the crisp smell of the medieval night.  
  
[No you can't fight it  
  
No matter what you do  
  
The night is gonna get to you]  
  
She, seemingly now controlled by her instinct and desire, ran a soft hand down his well muscled chest. It was strange how such a simple gesture from her could turn him into the burning flame that he was in now, and her hand running down his chest was like fuel to the fire that enkindled them both.  
  
Inuyasha again starting making the trail of hot kisses down her neck, making his way down until he was near her now hardened nipple. He made a few hot circles around the delicate flesh with his tongue before taking it into his mouth and began to lightly suckle on it. He stopped and paid the same attention to the other.  
  
When he was finished he looked at her, and saw the same liquid fire that was in his veins in her eyes. He heart was in the same racing rhythm that his was, it was like they were one body that head been separated to long that needed to merged again, and he would merge with her again, he would a second time take her for himself.  
  
Driven by his uncontrollable passion, he removed her skirt and panties in one go, leaving her completely exposed to him under the silver glow of the moon.  
  
[Don't even try then  
  
Your not gonna win]  
  
His hands roamed over her eager flesh, down her chest, over her waist, and stopping at her womanhood. He looked directly at her, she was silently begging him with her eyes to finish what he had started in both of them.  
  
Without further hesitation, he plunged a single finger into the damp folds between her thighs. Her hips jolted up in pleasure.  
  
"Inuyasha." She moaned as he continued to explore her. The sound brought back to him memories of Kikyo's screams of pleasure, her sighs, her moans, even the way she felt, Kagome reminded him so much of her in these ways.  
  
With renewed vigor he submerged another finger into her, causing more pleasured noises to escape the young girl.  
  
[Part of me the starlight - starlight  
  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
  
It will steal your heart tonight]  
  
He steadily increased his speed, and finally felt the thick moisture of her orgasm. He looked at her, her eyes were wide and surprised.  
  
"Inuyasha ...." She breathed. "I never knew one person could give another so much ......." She trailed, seemingly embarrassed to continue., but he knew what that last word was: pleasure. He was glad that he could at least give her pleasure when he was human if he couldn't fully protect her.  
  
He started kissing her again, this time the path started from her waist and went steadily down. When he reached his destination, he flicked his tongue out, taking in the sweet taste of her womanhood. She jarred again, not at all used to this kind of touch from a man, but nevertheless, wanted more.  
  
[You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss]  
  
He ran his tongue over her womanhood again, longer this time, and with more pressure applied. She panted, wanting more of it, needing more of it. She urged him on by applying pressure on the back of his neck. He got the message and began to rapidly hasten his pace. At one point, he shot his tongue inside her, causing her eyes to widen in pleasure as he explored her with his wet tongue.  
  
[But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight]  
  
He removed it when he again felt the thickness of her orgasm flowing past his tongue. He relished the flavor and licked his lips to prove it.  
  
[Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight]  
  
Then, he looked her square in the eye. "Are you sure you want me to finish this?" He asked, the liquid fire still running hot in his veins. She nodded.  
  
"Yes." She replied, a firm note in her voice that sounded slightly forced.  
  
"Alright then," He replied, and rid himself of the remainder of his clothes. He climbed on top of her of positioned himself, ready to take her as he had done years ago.  
  
"This'll a hurt you know." He said, his eyes showing love for her, and regret that he had to hurt her.  
  
"I know you'll be gentle." She replied. He nodded and slowly worked his way into her body, stopping when reached her virginity barrier.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kagome." He said, and plunged into her. She let out a small cry of pain and gripped his shoulders. A single tear ran down he cheek, and it felt to Inuyasha as if were crying that lone tear with her. Her pain was his pain, not in body, but in heart, and it was his job to make sure that she didn't feel pain.  
  
[No, you can't fight it]  
  
He stopped, allowing her body to adjust to him, after a few moments he softly moved his hips, causing Kagome to jolt.  
  
"You alright?" He asked. She nodded.  
  
"Fine. It just hurts a little." She replied. He nodded, and moved his hips again. This time he didn't stop, but continued to go slowly until he heard a small moan of pleasure. He began to pick up speed, he moans getting increasingly loud, her hips moving in perfect time with his.  
  
"Inuyasha .....: She moaned again, her hands entangled in his midnight black hair. They fueled each other to ecstasy, and as she climaxed she screamed his name to the silent stars that has witnessed their passion under their pale light.  
  
[You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know  
  
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight]  
  
Panting and covered in sweat Inuyasha rolled over on the grass, draping his kimono over his waist and her chest and legs. She snuggled up to his chest and breathed in contentedly.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She said, looking at the peaceful face of her half-demon lover.  
  
"Ya Kagome?" He said, opening on eyes to look at her.  
  
"I love you."  
  
[Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know  
  
But you kno w that you can't fight the moonlight]  
  
He was silent for a moment before replying .....  
  
"I love too." She smiled and rested her head back on his shoulder, and underneath the ashen light of the moon, mortal and half- demon fell into slumber.  
  
[No, you can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart]  
  
A/N: Well, There it is, my fist one-shot! I hope you all liked it, seeing as I did put a lot of effort into it. I'm a huge fan of Inuyasha and Kagome and just couldn't help it! Also, if you like Sango/Miroku one-shots, check out my other one 'The Morning After' which I just put up recently. Anyways, as always please R&R! 


End file.
